


Lover First, Sub/Dom Second

by IrisTheVirus93



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bratting, Car Sex, Choking, Clothed Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Desk Sex, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domdrop, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domspace, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Hugging, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Panties, Phone Sex, Possessive Thor, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Relationship Negotiation, Riding, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex on Furniture, Sex on a Car, Shyness, Spanking, Steve calls Thor Daddy, Sub Steve Rogers, Subdrop, Subspace, Talks Of Children, Thor calls Steve Good Boy, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, discussions, love making, talks of marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisTheVirus93/pseuds/IrisTheVirus93
Summary: The life of Dom Thor and Sub Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Kudos: 130





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I will add chapters whenever inspiration hits me.

"I want to be your good boy." Steve says over the phone.

Thor and Steve have been seeing each other for a short time but those words. _Damn, those words._ Thor wants Steve. **More than anything. **

"I have something to ask you..." Thor asked.

"Anything." Steve replied.

"Are you a sub?"

Those words surprised Steve. He never thought about it but it felt right with Thor. He had never been in that kind of relationship but he wanted Thor more than anything.

"I suppose." Steve whispered.

"Tell me." Thor breathed.

Steve felt his cheeks burn but his mouth had a mind of its own. Without a second thought, Steve revealed all his interests, kinks, secret desires. And not once did Thor judge. In fact, he listened intensely and even smiled through the phone. Steve was shy about all of it. Sex was always a hard topic for Steve. At the age of 26, he was still a virgin. He never really knew what he truly desired but he thought about it. He wasn't completely innocent. He did watch porn so he knew enough. But with Thor, he felt more open. And he never wanted to lose this feeling.

"How about we go on a date?" Thor interrupted his thoughts. "We've been talking for some time and I really do like you."

"I do too." Steve replied too quickly. "And I'd love to. Anywhere, anytime."

From then on, Thor was done for. Those beautiful blue eyes. That blonde hair. The fair complexion. For Thor, it was love at first sight when he saw Steve on their first date.


	2. Discussion

"I want to try something." Thor brought up one day.

"What is it?" Steve looked at Thor, smiling.

Thor and Steve were sitting on Thor's bed when he decided to bring up the kink. He had been thinking about it for some time. The thing about it was Thor was a experienced Dom while Steve was a Sub for the first time. He had no idea how Steve would respond to his request.

The thing about their relationship was simple. Steve could say no whenever he was uncomfortable and Thor would listen. If Steve ever felt unsafe, he was to use their safeword. And Thor would always make sure Steve was giving his consent. But what Thor wanted to do was...scary.

"Thor?" Steve interrupted Thor's thoughts. "Tell me."

"I have a kink.." Thor started to say.

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said okay."

"You don't even know what it is!"

"I trust you, Thor."

"It's choking."

"Okay."

"Just like that?"

"Like I said, I trust you."

Thor smiled. He was always so in love with Steve. He reached out and caressed Steve's face. Steve nuzzled into his hand. Thor could only chuckled. He always wanted Steve's consent but he knew he could get Steve to do anything.

"Let's go over our rules before we try it." Thor said.

"Yes, _daddy_." Steve purred.


	3. Gag

"I bought something for you." Steve said with a blush across his face.

"Christmas?" Thor asked.

"Yes and no. Your actual present is coming in the mail soon. I hope you'll like that too."

"Baby boy, I'm sure I will."

"Open this one though."

Thor's eyes widened as he opened the bag Steve presented. His eyes shoot back into Steve's as he holds the gag in his hands.

"You sure?" Thor asked.

"I am." Steve nodded.

"You know I would never force you into anything you don't want."

"I know. You want to do gagging and I would try it for you."

"I don't want you to do something because I'm into it, Steve."

"I know."

"Is this still green for you?"

"Yes, daddy."

He placed the gag on Steve. He pulled to make sure it wasn't hurting him and asked if Steve could breathe. Steve nodded as he laid on the bed, waiting for Thor's instructions. Thor took his time, stripping Steve and kissing every inch of him. He loved his good boy.

"My good boy." Thor sighed as he kissed Steve's inner thighs.

Steve twitched which always makes Thor chuckle. Steve was sensitive at his thighs. Especially his inner thighs. He can hear Steve biting into the gag ball. Thor sat on his knees and grind between Steve's legs as he heard his lover whine with the gag in his mouth.

"Are you my good boy?" Thor chuckled as he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out.

Steve nodded harder than he could blink as he watched Thor lube his hole and his own cock. He throws his head back as Thor slowly pushes inside of him. Steve whined as Thor goes deeper. Thor pins Steve's hands down as he starts going faster and harder. Steve's whines are muffled by the gag and it goes straight to Thor's cock. The bed rocks with their fucking as Steve groans more and more. The deeper Thor hits Steve's sweet spot, the harder Steve bites onto the gag.

"Tell me, baby." Thor moans as he nibbles Steve's neck. "I know you want to come, baby boy."

Steve whines hard as he arches his back and comes hard. Thor chuckles and thrusts three more times and releases inside of Steve. As he pulls out gently, he takes off the gag and showers Steve with gentle and passionate kisses.

"Was it good, Daddy?" Steve breathlessly asks.

"Always, baby boy." Thor kisses again. "Always."


	4. Choking

Thor gently rolls his hips against Steve's hole. His lover is laid out on their bed, whining and begging to be touched. Thor likes to tease. He likes the way Steve becomes so touch starved. They've talked about the kink but Thor has yet to go through with it. Steve gives him too much powerful and too much trust. It turns Thor on. Something he didn't know he was into. That was an adventure for another day. Right now, he wanted to focus on his good boy.

"Do you trust me, baby?" Thor asks in a low voice.

"Yes, daddy." Steve gasped.

"How much, baby?"

"More than anything, daddy!"

With those words, Thor slams deep into Steve. Steve arched his back hard as he bite his lip hard. Thor's hands slowly crept closer to Steve's neck as he slammed deep into Steve, hitting his sweet spot so nicely.

"Are you mine?" Thor whispered in Steve's ear.

"Yes, daddy!" Steve cried out.

"Tell me you want this."

"I want it, daddy! Please!"

"Safeword?"

"Marvel."

With that, Thor finally did it. He took one hand and grabbed Steve's throat. Steve let out a moan as Thor kept his cock deep inside him as Thor's hand started squeeze tighter.

"Safeword?" Thor asked again.

"Marvel." Steve moaned.

Thor squeezed harder as his hips started to roll again. His hands got tighter and tighter but Steve never showed discomfort; only pleasure. Soon, Thor started fucking Steve's hole hard as he squeezed hard. Steve started whining and gasping. He clenched on Thor's cock. He had a smile on his face as he arched his back for Thor. Thor used his other hand to grab Steve's face and give him a long kiss as he fucked his lover deep and hard. As Steve clenched harder, Thor used both hands on his throat.

"Safeword?" Thor gasped.

"Marvel!" Steve gasped as he came.

Thor gave several hard thrusts before he came hard inside his good boy. He released Steve's throat and stared at his neck as Steve recovered. He laid beside Steve as he kissed his lover's neck. Red marks started to form around Steve's neck and he couldn't help but admire Thor's work.

"Good or bad?" Thor asked.

"Anytime, anywhere." Steve smiled as he spread his legs wide.

Thor chuckled. His good boy was insatiable.


	5. Voyeurism/Public sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that this probably doesn't count as Voyeurism but they're in a public place and they're at the risk of being seen so it kinda counts...?

Steve enjoys their dates. Thor enjoys pampering his baby boy. Sometimes Steve gets embarrassed but he also loves the pampering just as much. Since getting with Thor, Steve has become more open sexually. He enjoys exploring his kinks and limits with his Daddy. And Thor loves being there for the ride.

Today's date was dinner and a movie.

Like always, Thor went over the top and even though Steve did protest, he just let Thor do what he wanted. Secretly, he loved it but occasionally, he got flustered. Thor just loved Steve so much that he wanted to give him anything and everything. Steve loved how Thor always had his arm around his waist or when they entwined their fingers together when they held hands. He loved how Thor held his chin as they shared their breathtaking kisses. He loved how rough Thor like to go and he loved how gentle Thor was when he made love.

"I'm excited for this movie." Thor broke Steve's thoughts.

"It seems so interesting." Steve agreed.

Thor leaned into Steve's ear so only he could hear.

"You've been so good for me lately, baby." Thor sighed. "Keep being good and I think you'll like how this night will go."

Steve had shivers down his spine as he followed Thor like the good boy he is. Like usual, Thor paid for everything. Steve sighed. He hated how Thor often paid for everything but Thor didn't mind. He wanted to give his baby boy everything he could. They sat in a row near the front. Thor glanced around once the movie started. He realized they were alone in the front. He had his hand on Steve's thigh. His good boy didn't stir. This was a normal position they took whenever they sat together. As the movie played and he noticed where everyone was sitting, he decided to get bold. His hand slid his hand higher slowly until he reached Steve's crotch. His baby good jolted as he felt his Daddy's strong hand.

"Daddy, people will see!" Steve whispered, almost in a hiss.

"Then don't disturb these nice people." Thor chuckled. "They're trying to watch the movie."

Steve bit his lip as he looked around. But he didn't fight Thor. Instead, he spread his legs wider as Thor's hand went inside his pants. Thor smiled as he continued playing with his baby boy. Steve arched his back as Thor took his time.

"Daddy.." Steve whimpered.

"Shhh, baby." Thor whispered.

Steve bit his lip so he wouldn't moan. He wanted to be a good boy. His Daddy said he's been a good boy lately and he wanted to continue being so good. He felt his face flush bright red as Thor kept his pace. He wasn't rough and fast. He was slow and soft.

"You're doing so good, baby." Thor cooed in his ear. "Don't come until we get home and I'll do whatever you want to do."

"Yes, Daddy." Steve whispered, almost in a whimper.

Anything he wants. All Steve wants is his Daddy's cock. If he holds back, his Daddy will give him whatever he wants.

"What do you want, baby?" Thor breathed into his neck.

"I want to ride Daddy's cock." Steve whispered.

"You're a good cock whore, aren't you?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Good at rolling those hips while you ride Daddy."

"Oh yes, daddy."

The rest of the movie was torture. The ride home was just as bad. Thor took Steve's hand and led him inside the house. As soon as they made it to their bedroom, Thor pushed Steve onto their bed and slowly climbed on top.

"You were so good, baby." Thor kissed Steve. "But how about I make you come before I let you ride Daddy's cock?"

"Yes, daddy!" Steve gasped in pleasure.

And did Steve enjoy the rest of the night like Thor promised.


	6. Angry Sex

It had been three days since the fighting started. They just kept fighting. Steve screaming and Thor shouting. They can't even remember what they were originally arguing about but right now. They're just fighting. Steve was never one to back down but the fighting was exhausting. Thor was growing uneasy with the fight as well. Steve never backed down but Thor grew tired of their bickering.

"Whatever." Thor let out a loud sigh. "Do whatever, Steve. I'm tired of this fight."

"This isn't how that works, Thor." Steve huffed angrily. "You started this fucking fight so now, we're having this fucking fight."

Steve never cussed. It was as if it was against his nature but he had a potty mouth when he did let loose. The thing about Steve's anger that Thor came to learn was it's like a volcano. He's usually a collected person with a fire in him but when it needs oxygen, it's an eruption. And this is where it becomes dangerous when you're in a BDSM relationship with your partner. Sometimes, just sometimes there's no line.

Thor kept trying to back from the fight but Steve kept pushing. Steve was so angry. Slowly, it came back to Thor. They were fighting about something intimate. Something very personal to Steve. But that rage was in them both.

"Fine!" Thor finally screamed. "What do you want? A stupid fucking into the floor?"

"What?" Steve shrieked. "Don't weasel your way out of this!"

"Let's go, Steve. You don't want to get it checked out and all you want is for me to smack you around. You want angry sex? Let's go."

"NO!"

"You keep acting like you're tough. Let's go."

"Shut up, Thor!"

Thor stepped closer and grabbed Steve by the face and pushed him back until Steve felt his back hit the wall.

"Say it again." Thor growled. "You're really getting on my fucking nerves today."

"Fuck. You." Steve spat at Thor's face.

It was like time froze and suddenly, they were on the ground, ripping their clothes off each other. There was slapping and scratching. They were going at it dry and hard. Thor pulled Steve's hair hard as Steve was mercilessly face fucked. Thor teased Steve as he rubbed his cock against his baby boy's needy hole.

"Do it!" Steve begged.

"You want to ride Daddy's cock, do you?" Thor bit into Steve's neck. "Like a little whore?"

"Yes, daddy!"

"Oh, now I'm Daddy? All because you wanted to be fucked stupid on this cock?"

"YES!"

Thor laid on the floor as he slammed Steve onto his throbbing cock. Steve squealed as he started riding Thor's cock dry. It hurt but neither of them cared about that right now. All Steve needed was that constantly burning every time Thor's cock hit his deep, sweet spot. He rode Thor harder and the burning hurt even more but Steve needed this. He needed Thor to fuck him. He just needed Thor. And here Thor was, being what Steve needed right now.

"Come inside, Daddy!" Steve cried out.

With that, Thor flipped them over and came as deep as he could, pinning Steve down by the arms. Thor suddenly pulled out, making a whine escape from Steve's fucked out mouth. Thor spread Steve's hole to see the damage and frowned. Steve was red and raw. Thor ran to the bathroom to get their kit and rushed back, putting ointment on Steve's tender hole. He then wet a cloth in warm water and wiped Steve's face and neck. He flowered kisses all over Steve, telling him how good he was and how sorry he is for getting him angry. All Steve could do was whine and reached out for Thor. Thor laid down beside Steve and held him tight.

"I'm sorry, baby boy." Thor nuzzled. "I was a bad Dom."

"You were the best. It was me. I didn't mean to start another fight. I'm just upset lately." Steve cried.

"I was insensitive. I didn't mean it. I knew how important it was to you and I just didn't care."

Steve didn't say anything. He just held Thor tighter. That's all he needed right now. His Daddy, his Dom, Thor. The love of his life.


	7. Fisting/Safeword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've been having some serious writer's block and the virus has really shook people up.
> 
> I hope everyone is well and safe!

Steve was a experimentalist. He wasn't experienced but he was always willing to try anything Thor suggested. So far, he has liked what they have tried. But there was one thing he kept putting off and it was fisting. Thor never pushed Steve to do anything. He would ask or make a suggestion and go with what Steve said. Thor respected Steve. He always tells Steve that consent is everything.

There was something about fisting that put Steve off but he wanted to do it because Thor liked it. Thor is not small. He's quite hung and Steve knew he could probably take the fist but there was something about fisting that...scared him but he never said a word.

"Are you sure?" Thor asked.

"I swear." Steve said.

"We can do something else. We don't even have to have sex if you don't want it."

"I'm sure. I promise, Daddy."

"Safeword?"

"Marvel."

Thor began with one finger. Slow and easy. Steve gasps as he arched his back. Thor knew how his body worked.

"Ready for two?" Thor whispered.

"Yes, Daddy." Steve gasped.

A second finger came in and Steve rolled his head back. He loved being stretched. It was all slow and easy but god, it felt good.

"Three?" Thor looked at Steve.

Steve nodded and a third finger came in. He made a sound and Thor froze but started again when Steve started rolling his hips. A fourth finger came in and Steve started gasping. The stretch started to burn as Thor pushed his fingers deeper. He stretched wider before Thor stopped to wait

"I'll add my last finger and push deeper." Thor explained. "I need you to give me consent."

"Yes, Daddy." Steve gasped.

Then it happened. Thor pushed hard and got his whole fist inside of Steve. Steve bit his lip and whimpered.

"I'm going to move, okay?" Thor stopped. "I need consent."

"Yes, Daddy." Steve's voice broke.

"Baby, we can sto-"

"It's okay!"

Thor started to move his fist in and out of Steve's hole. Steve tried to hold in the sounds unless they were moans. It hurt. Steve bit his lip to hold back the whimpers and sobs. He didn't like it. Thor was getting into it so his pushes were getting harder. Steve wanted to show Thor he could be so good and dealt with it. But the rougher Thor got, the more Steve hurt. He knew Thor was into it and didn't want to ruin the night. Then Thor started thrusting harder and Steve cracked.

"MARVEL." Steve sobbed loudly. "MARVEL."

Thor quickly pulled out and jumped back. He ran and grabbed towels and water to clean himself and his poor Baby up. Then he laid with Steve and cuddled him.

"I'm sorry." Steve whimpered.

"It's okay, Baby." Thor soothed. "That's why I kept asking."

"I waited too long because I didn't want to ruin this."

"You should have told me earlier. It went too far. Nothing got ruined."

"Really?"

"Yeah. How about after we cuddled for a bit, we can make some snacks and make fun of Fifty Shades?"

Steve smiled. He nodded and cuddled with his Daddy for a long while.


	8. Panties

"I have a surprise for you." Steve announced as red as a tomato.

"I'm curious to see what it is, baby." Thor smiled.

He wondered what it is. He did know it had to be good though because Steve was blushing so hard. Thor got off on Steve's bashfulness.

"Close you eyes." Steve said barely above a whisper.

"Louder, baby." Thor chuckled.

"Close your eyes." Steve said a little louder, blushing harder.

"Okay." Thor sat in his chair in their bedroom and waited, covering his eyes.

Steve Stripped as fast as he could, only leaving the panties he bought to show off to his Daddy. It was a dark red lace panties. It hugged tightly against his ass and cock. He sat on the edge of the bed and slightly opened his legs to present to his Daddy.

"Ready." Steve sighed.

Thor opened his eyes and nearly had the wind knocked out of him. Steve looked away to hide his blushing face when Thor stood up and walked towards him.

"Oh no, baby." Thor grabbed Steve's chin to meet their eyes. "Daddy doesn't like it when you hide your pretty face, right?"

"Yes, Daddy." Steve sighed.

"Did you get this tight panties for Daddy?"

"Yes, Daddy. Do you like it?"

"Baby, what do you think?"

Steve looks at Thor's pants and smiles when he sees the bulge. Steve goes to unzip Thor's pants and he about drools when he sees his Daddy's cock jump out. Thor grabs his hair tight as Steve starts to gag himself on his Daddy's cock. Thor gasps as Steve took it all. Steve may have been vanilla when they met but Thor learned real quick that his Baby was good with his mouth. Steve started going faster when he felt Thor's cock twitch in his mouth. His Daddy was getting close. He tried to pull off but Thor slammed his cock into Steve's throat and came hard. Like the good Baby he was, Steve swallowed everything and fell back onto the bed, coughing. Thor stripped himself and threw them on the floor as he climbed on top of Steve and pulled the panties off. He looked at his Baby's hole and smiled, fucking him with one then two then three fingers. Steve gasped as his Daddy got his opened up enough for that cock he just sucked so good.

"Say it, baby." Thor grunted.

"Daddy." Steve whined.

"Say it, baby."

"Please, Daddy."

"Remember, you need to ask for what you want."

"Fuck my pussy!"

"Good boy."

Thor lined his cock to Steve's hole and with no warning, slammed into Steve's pretty pussy. Steve whined as Thor started moving hard inside of him. The bed shook as Thor fucked his Baby's pussy with full force. Steve cried out as Thor went faster. Thor flipped them over and started pounding harder as Steve braced himself with his hands against Thor's chest. He started moving his hips to match Thor's thrusting.

"I'm gonna cum, Daddy!" Steve cried out.

"Come on, baby. Come for Daddy." Thor kept going.

Steve released hard but Thor kept going. Steve started riding Thor harder. The bed shook so hard that it looked like it was about to give out. Thor's cock twitched and Steve knew. He knew Daddy was about to come. Steve held the wall as he started bouncing harder on Thor's cock. He clenched hard as he started riding harder. Thor groaned loud. He grabbed Steve's hips as hard as possible, nearly crushing the bone. And with a loud roar, he filled Steve's hole with so much, he leaked.

"I'm so fill, Daddy." Steve whined.

"Yet the night isn't over." Thor chuckled, slapping Steve's ass.


End file.
